poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Tooth Island
Shark Tooth Island is the 2nd island released on Poptropica. Plot Summary Photos These pictures are collected in your Poptropica photo album in the profile section. Click to enlarge. Sharktoothphoto4.png Sharktoothphoto3.png Sharktoothphoto2.png Sharktoothphoto1.png Quick Guide Note: For a more in-depth walkthrough, please see our Shark Tooth Island Guide. # Get Carbonated Coconut Milk from the man in front of the Coconut Cafe. # Go right to the Ancient Ruins and push the square block all the way to the tree on the right. Use it to launch yourself onto the temple's roof and get the Translation Key. # Go into the Temple Entrance, hop onto the swinging platform, and land on the left where there's a green keypad on the wall. Enter the code "OPEN" according to the Translation Key. Go left to the Temple Dungeon. # Climb the statue, hop onto the swinging platform, jump on the two platforms to the left, and jump down. Walk left and get the Old Bone. # Go left to the next area, the Temple Treasure Room. Run left and grab the Key Ingredient. Go back up to Main Street. # Go to Booga Bay, to the left of the Ancient Ruins, and obtain a Grass Skirt. Put it on and go right to the Ancient Ruins. # Push the square block to the tree and climb up until you reach the top of the tree. Talk to the Medicine Man and he'll make you a Calming Potion. # Go back to Booga Bay and run right to the cannon. Click above the water to launch the Calming Potion, which the shark will consume. # Now go to the right, past the now-sleeping shark, and arrive on Castaway Island. Talk to the man and the boy, and they will follow you. Bring them back to the woman on Booga Bay. Congratulations, quest complete! Trivia *On the map in the Shark Tooth Island Tourism Center, it is shown that Shark Tooth Island is shaped like a shark. *Shark Tooth Island can briefly be seen in a television news report on Super Villain Island. * The island has 2 places that are both optional to visit. Namely, The Shark Museum and the Tourism Center. * If you use a certain route and never get hurt, the island can be completed in under four minutes. * Shark Tooth Island is Poptropica’s 2nd island, released soon after Early Poptropica in 2007. * Visiting the Shark Museum is not necessary to complete the quest, but you do get to learn more about sharks and see Shark Boy, who is also a Poptropica Creator. It also tells you about the OPEN code. Also, you do not have to get the Shark Fin item, but it’s a free accessory. * Castaway Island (where Professor Hammerhead and his son are stranded) has a volleyball that looks exactly like Wilson the volleyball from the movie Cast Away. * According to a map in the Shark Museum, Shark Tooth Island is shaped like a shark. * There was a bonus hidden handheld item available for a short time in the summer of 2008. It was a chalice on top of a shark statue in Booga Bay. * In April 2008, there was a Roman soldier on top of a building on Shark Tooth Island who said, “How did I get here? I should be on Time Twisted Island!” For some unknown reason, he appeared again in mid-February of 2014. * Professor Pendulum from Time Tangled Island can be seen vacationing in the Tourist Center. * According to his statue in the Tourist Center, Professor Hammerhead lived from 1920-1997, but you rescue him alive at the end of the quest. Also, Poptropica only opened in 2007! Fan-Art Emerging from the Belly of the Beast.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Emerging from the Belly of the Beast. Catch of the day, Great Booga Shark!.png|Coolcheetah53:Catch of the day, Great Booga Shark! You're bugging me..png|coolcheetah53:You're bugging me PainisUsual.PNG|Cool Tiger:The Great Booga Sharks Dad Category:Islands Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Easy Category:2007 Islands Category:Poptropica Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Shark